gorangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
A timeline of events in Himitsu Sentai Goranger. Timeline 1975 Gorenger *The Black Cross Army begins a simultaneous attack on five bases of the Earth Guard League (EAGLE) in Japan, killing all but five young survivors. The five survivors are banded together by Edogawa Gonpachi, EAGLE'S leader of operation in Japan, who gives them special suits and weapons to fight back as the very first Sentai team: the Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. *The Black Cross Führer summons Sun Halo Mask from Africa to assist in organizing the Black Cross army and defeating the Gorenger. *After multiple defeats, the Führer secretly brings in Iron Man Mask General Temujin, forcing Sun Halo Mask to defeat the Gorenger before his arrival. After a scheme where he nearly gains Tsuyoshi Kaijo (Akarenger)'s trust in order to defeat the team, he is defeated by the Gorengers. *Temujin takes full control of the Black Cross' schemes and the facing of the Gorenger. Other Events * After the birth of his second child Youko, the father of Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star returns to his position with the Gorma. Ryo and his sister were made to believe that their father had died. *Births: Lin of the Heavenly Wind Star (HououRanger), Momo Maruo (OhPink), Matoi Tatsumi (GoRed) 1976 Gorenger *The Black Cross Führer activates the Condoler War Fleet and places Temujin in charge of their usage. *The Black Cross Führer sends for Volcano Mask General Magman and his Mobile Fortress Navarone from Iceland; when Temujin discovers this, he tries to defeat the Gorenger one last time before he is used. Temujin successfully stops two Gorenger Storms, but dies when they dethaw as he steals their flying fortress Variblune, taking him and the Gorenger's airship with it. *EAGLE unveils the Gorenger's new airship Varidreen and ground mobile assault vehicle Varitank for the Gorenger's usage against the Black Cross. *Magman and the Black Cross Führer discover the secrets of the Gorenger suits through their minion Diamond Mask. The Gorenger respond by upgrading to the New Gorenger Suits and activating a new finisher developed by team bomb expert Peggy Matsuyama (Momorenger): the Gorenger Hurricane. *The Gorenger obtain blueprints of the Navarone fortress which allows for them to attack and destroy it by sacrificing their Gorenger Machines. For the blunder, the Black Cross Führer abandons Magman, leaving him to be killed by the EAGLE agents. *The Black Cross Führer reawakens his greatest leader, Commander-in-Chief Golden Mask, from his slumber in a tomb to lead the Black Cross Army once again. *Daita Ooiwa (Kirenger) is called back to the EAGLE base in Kyushu to lead them; in his place, Daigorou Kumano arrives to become the new Kirenger. *The Gorenger are given the New Gorenger Machines to replace the older Gorenger Machines sacrificed in Navarone's fall. *The Black Cross Army upgrade their fleet by revealing the flying Black Cross Castle and their new mobile warships, the Battlers; they likewise reveal the Black Cross Ninja Corp which assist the Masked Monsters with trickier forms of combat. *In an assault to stop the usage of a machine-destroying mold, Daigorou is stabbed and shot by Can Opener Mask and his army of Zolders. The second Kirenger dies and Daita returns to retake his position in the Gorenger. *The Gorenger activate a new flying weapon: the multi-purpose balloon Varikikyun in order to overcome a heavily guarded base controlled by Pineapple Mask. Other Events * Gokaigers Joe Gibken and Don Dogoier, with Daiki Kaito and Hina Izumi, travel back in time via the to Winter 1976 to understand the reason why the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai were fighting each other, seeking the answer from Akarenger, the Akarenger of the present having apparently perished at the hands of Tsukasa Kadoya's Dai-Shocker. Upon arrival, they met Black Cross Army Masked Monster Baseball Mask and witnessed his destruction at the hands of Akarenger, who requested that they take him to their present, where it was revealed he was Captain Marvelous in disguise. :It was not shown how Captain Marvelous managed to travel to 1976 before the Den-Liner. However, it can be assumed that he used GoZyuDrill, the greater power of the Timerangers. * Tatsuya Midorikawa is briefly sent back to his past as a police officer via a time machine before being brought back to his present with no memories of the four intervening years. *Births: Ryouma (GingaRed), Hayate (GingaGreen), Gouki (GingaBlue), Nagare Tatsumi (GoBlue) 1977 Gorenger *On the day when the constellation Casseiopeia enters into the house of Scorpio, the Black Cross Führer faces the Gorenger in combat himsef; he crushes them but retreats when he feels the effects of the constellation at the inopportune time. *Golden Mask faces the Gorenger and is defeated, but creates a golden rainbow as he dies which allows the Black Cross Army to finally pinpoint and annihilate the Gorenger's headquarters. *In a tactic of fake defeat, Kaijo appears to surrender the Gorenger and the EAGLE forces to the Black Cross Führer, only to draw him out with the weakness of Casseiopeia which the Gorenger manipulate to finally defeat the Black Cross leader. *The Black Cross Führer transforms into his true form of the Black Cross Castle; using this opening, the Gorenger invade and sacrifice the New Gorenger Machines and Varidreen to finally destroy the leader and end the Black Cross threat.